


Coming Out

by tony_luvv



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Coming Out, M/M, Minor panic attack, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_luvv/pseuds/tony_luvv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has never told anyone he likes guys, so now that he has a boyfriend, will he be able to tell the team?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> I love rare pairings so I'm attempting some new ones. Please don't judge me to harshly on this, I know very little about Aquaman and everything I got was from some quick Wiki look ups. Also I based Aquaman off of Jason Momoa posters.  
> Thank you!

He stood in the bathroom staring down his own reflection, breathing like Bruce had taught him to keep calm. He was going to do it today, things were getting serious with Artie and he wanted to bring him over, but it was a little impossible to bring his boyfriend to the tower when he’s never told anyone he was bisexual. 

He had known since he was younger that he liked guys as much as he liked girls. He never told anyone, Howard was completely homophobic and would often yell at Tony for being too weak, or short, or girly looking when he was younger. Calling him names, and telling him to man up unless he ‘wanted people thinking he was a faggot.’”

So growing up he never indulged in that side of him, staying clear of any guy that dropped hints at him, and when he got older and his parents passed Obie caught him being kissed by his assistant. It goes to say that he was paid off and threatened, Obie told him to never get caught doing those disgusting things, saying the company wouldn’t be able to handle the bad press. So again he avoided dating guys, until he met Arthur.

-

He had been at his Malibu home and went down to the beach. Ever since Afghanistan he struggle with being near water, he had to have his pool removed because anytime he saw it, it gave him a panic attack, same with the bath tub. The ocean was easier to be around, the constant motion of the waves and the sounds that surrounded it were easier to deal with. So anytime he was in Malibu he would he down to the beach. Sometimes he would sit and watch the waves until the sun went down, other times if he was in a really good mood he would swim for a bit.

It was during one of his visits that the man approached him. He had just finished swimming around and wading in the water when he returned up the beach a little to rest on his towel. 

The sun was bright above him and there was a breeze that kept him from overheating. He was leaning back on his hands staring out over the ocean enjoying the time to himself. A shadow ran across his legs and he tilted his head back, the sun was blinding but he could vaguely make out a seagull flying up above him. When he looked down again and out at the water he almost had a heart attack. There was a man, walking up to the shore line, straight for him. 

He scrambled to his feet, unsure what to do if this man was a threat. From what he could see, he was bulging with muscles that were covered in tattoos and was definitely taller than him. If he made a run for the house, he’s sure the man would be able to catch up to him no problem and he hadn’t brought his phone since this is his private beach. 

Still, with the man getting closer to him, the water mostly at his calves, he took a hesitant step backwards. “Wait,” he froze when the man spoke and reached out for him, “please, I do not wish to harm you.”

“Who are you and where did you come from? This is private beach.” He stood a little straighter, the man was huge. He looked to be as tall as Thor, long hair like him too but his hair was more a light brown with blonde high lights in it. His mustache went into a long beard longer his but still neat somehow. Black tribal markings cover his chest, torso and arms but not completely. His wrists and most of his forearms were mostly covered by old warrior looking iron guards and he wore these fitted pants that went past the knees.

When Tony spoke he chuckled but kept up his stance inviting. “I am Arthur, I’ve noticed your coming and goings for some time now.” He was smiling.

He stared at the man, he was attractive, it didn’t help that the water was reflect the sun onto him in the best ways, his tan skin wrapped around muscles that looked as if they could break some bones if someone attempt to punch at them. That tattoos that went from shoulder to elbow looked as if they could be scales, the way they’re perfectly lined up, aside from a black ring that cute through the middle of the pattern. Lots of black that took a triangle pattern over his pectorals. His gaze finally wondered up from his chest back to his face, the man- Arthur, was watching him with an amused smile. He jumped a little, feeling the heat rush to his face as he was so obviously caught staring and checking out his random person.

I thought suddenly occurred, “You didn’t answer my question!” He accused, now looking at the man’s intense brown eyes. “In fact, you only seemed to raise more questions, what do you mean ‘noticed my comings and goings’ and ‘some time now,’ how?” 

“I live in the sea, it is my home, I’ve traveled here a few times a saw you from the water, lazing about in the sand.”

Tony stood there, unsure what to do. He wanted to tell the man he was crazy and then call the suit, but after being on a team with the Avengers and fighting aliens, nothing seems impossible anymore. He ended up sitting on the beach, talking with Arthur long after the sun had gone down. When it night air got too cold for him, they parted ways, “I have to leave tomorrow, but I’ll be back in a few weeks. Will I see you?”

“Maybe,” was his only answer and then he disappeared into the ocean.

-

After that they met up anytime Tony was in Malibu spending time on the beach together. When they got better acquainted Tony invited Arthur into his home where the man would stay with him while in town. For months that spent lots of time together, teaching each other about life above and below the sea. Arthur told him about his shelter life under the sea, learning to adapt to life under the surface, while Tony told Arthur about growing up in a shadow until he was thrust into the lime light to control an empire.

Although he was now a family with his teammates, he couldn’t help looking forward to his next trip back to Malibu where he would be able to spend time with Arthur. It wasn’t until a year after the Avengers formed and 7 months of knowing Arthur did the man finally kiss him. Of course there first kiss could have been better. When Arthur pulled back from him so he could look at his phone that had beeped while he was being kissed, he went straight into a panic attack when he saw a text message from Clint asking him what he was doing. 

He had been kissing a man, is what he was doing. Luckily Artie with the help of JARVIS was able to calm him down, but the talk that came after that was something he wasn’t ready to have, ever. But he’s a little happy that they did, because now he had a supers, secret, hot boyfriend. 

But after the initial freak out, the heart to heart that lead to him coming to terms with his feelings and sexuality he was able to admit to Artie that he did want to pursue a relationship with him but wasn’t ready to tell the others yet. Arthur knew all about the Avengers, about how they were a family but his family knew nothing about Arthur.

At first he was able to keep the secret, no problem, but then they noticed. He was happier, he left more often, and then came the questions.

'Are we ever going to meet her? Who’s the lucky girl? Why don’t you bring her by the tower?'

The questions were becoming more frequent and Tony hated lying to them. But the idea of telling them he was with a man terrified him. He had never told anyone he likes guys and for him to be in a relationship with a man for the first time, he had no idea how to tell them. His original family, shamed him and his family before Iron Man (Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy who are still his family) he never told. 

-

So that’s how he found himself, staring into his bathroom mirror trying to calm himself down. He closed his eyes, splashing water into his face a few times and then dried his face. He breathed, in, out, in and out, and then stood straight, squared his shoulders and walked out. Not looking back, he walked into the elevator, had JARVIS take him to the common floor and strode straight into the lion’s den, head held high. 

Everyone was lazing around the TV, spread out on the couches and chairs chatting among each other while some movie played in the background. 

He coughed to get their attention. Everyone stopped to look at him, Bruce grabbing the remote to mute the TV. “Hey Tony, what’s up?” Steve was the one that asked but Tony couldn’t respond. With their eyes on him, undivided attention, all his nerves came crashing back to the front of him mind. His breathing picked up and his hands started to shake. 

Someone was at his side in a second, “Antoshka, what’s wrong? What happened?” Small, strong hands rubbed up and down his back, Tasha was standing close against his side trying to calm him.

“It’s nothing, I just – I don’t, I’m sorry.” He managed to get out through his labored breathes. She lead him over to the couch and sat him between her and Bruce, both giving some space but close enough that he can reach for them and they’ll be there. He reached for her, more unsettled by the space then comforted and she immediately brought his head to her shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

“It’s okay, you can tell us.”

He swallowed around the lump in his throat, his hands shaking and palms sweaty so he clenched them in his lap. “You know that girl you guys are always asking about?”

A course of ‘yes’ came from the group when Natasha inhaled and tightened her grip, “What did she do?” Her voice was cold and commanding, he almost choked on a chuckle that bunch out of his chest. Natasha and he had grown close and she was very quick to jump into a mother bear role when it came to him.

“Actually, it’s not what she did, because there is no she.” He took a deep breath, “It’s a he, I like guys.” He stared at his lap, afraid to look at the faces his teammates could be wearing. He heard someone get up and then Steve was kneeling in front of him.

“Tony, look at me.” He waited until they were looking at each other, face to face. “It’s okay if you like guys, we would never judge you on that. We love you for who you are, it doesn’t matter who you choose to sleep with. Did you think we would hate you or something?” He nodded his head, afraid of how his voice would hold up with all the emotions he was experiencing. “We’re you family, and if this guy makes you happy we will continue to love and support you. Don’t ever think that we’ll judge you for who you are. Okay?” Tony was nodding his head again, tears running down his cheeks but he was smiling. Everyone was crowding around, hugging him and telling them how happy they were that he told them and that they loved him. 

Once everyone got a chance to talk to him they all cleared out one by one until he and Natasha were left sitting on the couch facing each other with her holding on to his hands. “Thank for telling us, I know this was a big thing for you.” Her thumb continued to rub at the back of his hands. “I love you very much Tony, and if this guy makes you this happy then I’m happy too.”

“Thanks Tasha, that means a lot and I love you too.”

“Good,” she was silent a moment, “Now when do I get to meet him?”


End file.
